


Tensions Of The House.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Baby's, Birth, F/M, Innuendo, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Tensions Of The House.

Alison walked down the aisle, Robert's hand extended towards her, his hair messy and unkept needing a haircut, but still beautiful. Alison wore a wedding dress that was in moderate condition from New Vegas, Robert wore a tight slightly revealing tuxedo. Robert grasped Alison's hand gently as she approached the hubflower surrounded alter, she looked out over the pews and saw her closest friends and Robert's son Duncan, many cards and love was sent all over the room flowers and baby gifts from Piper and Nat, a little military oriented teddy bear from Danse, a Minutemen hat from Preston, Duncan brought his favorite clothes from the Capital from when he was younger, he was now almost fifteen years old.  
Alison looked deeply into Robert's tired blue eyes, he'd just gotten out of the hospital from his drug overdose, he was now happier and healthier than before. Father Veron stood before the pastor and said. "Mister MacCready do you take Miss Carter to be your wife? Through sickness and through health, through anger and through happiness, through love and through madness?" Alison and Robert both answered at the same time saying. "I do." Veron said. "I pronounce you Mister and Misses MacCready." Alison and Robert embraced each other tightly and kissed, everyone in the church applauded, Robert released the kiss and saw tears in Alison's eyes, he kissed her forehead and asked. "What's wrong Ali?" Alison wiped her eyes and said. "It's just I'm so blessed, I have you the baby and Duncan's moving in, I couldn't ask for a better gift than this." Robert smiled brightly and kissed her again, her due date was approaching rapidly, she was now only two months away, but Doctor Sun said she may be due any day now, and that they would be having a girl. Alison walked into the house with Robert and Duncan, she said. "I love you boys so much." Alison kissed Robert and Duncan on the cheek, Duncan looked at his father and his stepmother and said. "I'm really thankful you two let me stay in your home, I'm excited about meeting my sister, what's her name gonna be?" Alison and Robert exchanged glances and he replied. "We agreed on something a bit special, Victoria Lucielle MacCready, Alison was convinced we should keep your mother in our memories." Duncan smiled and said. "That's awesome, and I really do miss Momma." Robert hugged his son tightly, he felt sorry knowing that Duncan didn't get a chance for much of a relationship with his mother. Alison grabbed her jeans and flannel shirt from the back of the couch and said. "We'll be like a happy family again, and I promise you Duncan, I'll be the best stepmom I can be." Duncan smiled and replied. "You've already done just that, you two are giving me a little sister and you let me move in your home, that's more than anything I would've wanted." Alison and Robert smiled and hugged Duncan. Alison walked to the bathroom to change and Duncan said quietly. "Dad I need to tell you something extremely important!" Robert put his hand on Duncan's shoulder and said. "What could be this alarming?" Duncan looked down the hall and said. "I got a girlfriend, Nicole." Robert smiled and said. "Well son that's awesome, but what was so alarming about that." Duncan sighed and said. "That's not all Dad, I got her pregnant." Robert's eyes widened and he said. "Why didn't you tell us before hand?" Duncan sighed and said. "Cause I just didn't, she's gonna be having him in three weeks." Robert said. "Well I get the excitement of being a grandfather but, you were still humping up girls without even being eighteen. Are you going to see your son be born?" Duncan inhaled deeply and said. "I'd like to, but moms gonna want to know." Alison's voice startled them as she held a note in her hand, she said. "I already know." Duncan ran over to her and grabbed at the note, saying. "Is that from her?" Alison said. "Yes and it says. 'Dear Duncan.

Baby I know this has been hard for the both of us, but I'm giving birth in about a month, and I'd like for our son or daughter to know its grandparents, to know its father. Baby I want you to know that I want to live together just till this baby is old enough to live by itself, I'd like an actual love between us for the rest of our lives but, I have a feeling you don't love me you just wanted me for your own sexual desires, you've sexually harassed me before but I don't fucking care I want this baby to have a good start to life, not one life mine or yours. Love Nicole Elisana Francine.' You harassed this Nicole, sexually?" Duncan's face reddened and he said. "I, I tried to have relations with her when she didn't want to." Robert sighed and said. "Son that's rape, that's even worse." Duncan stuttered over his words and Alison said. "You had sexual intercourse with this girl and impregnated her, she's going to have this baby either way but you're raising it with her, we have a second home across the street, you're living there you will get a job and support Nicole and your child." Duncan looked at his feet and said. "Yes ma'am, and I want to raise is baby and I want to be better to Nicole." Alison gave Duncan the note and said. "I love you Duncan Zachery MacCready, but this is over my head." Duncan hugged Alison and said. "I understand momma." Alison kissed Duncan's forehead and said. "Your father will help you set up over there, in the mean time I have to talk to a persistent miss Wright." Duncan ran to his bedroom while Robert and Alison kissed tightly, Robert whispered to her. "I'm gonna ravage your body life a madman after you have this baby." Alison bit her lip and said as she walked towards the door. "Can't wait." Alison walked to Publick Occurences with a small bag and opened the door, saying. "Piper, you home?" Piper ran down the stairs and said. "One second Nat has a little problem with her homework, sit down in the brown chair." Alison sat in the small uncomfortable chair and got a strange pain in her side. Piper sat down in front of Alison and asked. "So are you ready for our interview?" Alison placed her hand on her very pregnant belly and said. "More ready than ever I guess." Piper handed Alison a glass of water and asked. "So what is it like being a Waistland mother, is it agony, is it joyous?" Alison said. "It gives me more hopefulness for me and my husband, after all the pain and trouble we went through to produce this child." Piper nodded and asked. "Do you ever believe you might be able to run in the mayoral race?" Alison smirked and said. "I gue-." Alison screamed loudly making Piper jump, she said. "I think I'm having the baby!" Piper yelled. "Natalie, get Mister MacCready and Duncan!" Nat ran to the door and left. Piper helped Alison stand and they headed to the hospital. Alison said. "This doesn't feel right, it feels much worse than when I first gave birth." Piper rubbed her back and said. "It'll be alright Ali, it'll all be okay." But Alison knew something was wrong and that it might not end well.


End file.
